Praxis Kit (DXHR)
Praxis Kits are consumable items in Deus Ex: Human Revolution used to unlock augmentations. Background When Adam Jensen receives his augmentations, many of their abilities are initially locked as a precautionary measure. These abilities would be naturally unlocked over time as Jensen becomes more used to mechanical microprocessors of his augmentations. Praxis Kits allow this system to be bypassed manually so as to release new abilities whenever Jensen wishes. David Sarif makes a generous donation to LIMB to ensure the ability of Praxis software linked to Jensen's particular neuro-enhancements. Characteristics Upon acquisition, each kit will immediately award the player with one Praxis point. Praxis kits may either be purchased for 5,000 each at various LIMB clinics, or may be found while exploring. It is worth noting that clinics in Detroit and Hengsha will restock upon return visits to these areas. Praxis Kit Count and Hurdles There are 21 Praxis kits to find in Human Revolution (excluding the Missing Link expansion): *8 in Detroit (4 LIMB) *10 in Hengsha (4 LIMB) *1 in Montreal *2 in Panchaea (2 LIMB) This is nearly a third of the 68 Praxis points that would be needed to acquire all augmentations; however, many augs are not useful to players pursuing one play style or the other, so getting them all is only for completionists (it's possible without using an XP cheat). Finding all the Praxis kits and using frequent non-lethal take-downs will get the average player all the augs they desire by game's end. Owners of the Director's Cut edition could opt to start a New Game + (see below) with all their purchased upgrades carried over to the next playthrough and from there acquire the remaining points they need. Finding every Praxis kit is a great way to maximize the effect of your level ups, since each kit saves you 5,000 XP (the cost of one level), for a total of 105,000 XP saved. This leaves 235,000 XP worth of augs which the player can earn with levels. Money You have to pay for about half the kits, and they're pricey. A total of ten Praxis kits must be purchased from LIMB clinics, but the first of these is paid for at the Detroit clinic. This means 9 Praxis kits must be bought for 5,000 each out of your own pocket, at a total cost of 45,000 over the course of the game. This is not a difficult amount to achieve for players who regularly collect items to sell, hack compulsively, and hunt for credits laying around. However, a player breezing through the game will struggle to rake up the cash. Plan your income and savings accordingly. You might spend another 5,000 getting the kit from Bobby Bao, depending on how you complete his quest. Required Augs Important augmentations for finding some of these kits include hacking capture (up to level 5), move/throw heavy objects, and punch through walls. However, often even these "requirements" are negotiable. *Most (or all) of the hacking can be bypassed if you know the entry code by looking it up in a walkthrough, finding it in-game, etc. Note that this reduces Praxis points gained by XP in the long run, as hacking is a major XP source. You can also use an Automatic Unlocking Device when one is handy. *Walls that hide rewards can always be destroyed by either gunfire or explosives, in addition to punch through walls, without any XP loss. *However, most of the lifting heavy objects requirements cannot be bypassed without the aug. This means move/throw heavy objects is required. Pick it up when you get the chance. Even though the punch through walls aug isn't necessary, it's useful for highlighting walls which can be broken (which are not always obvious or easy to find otherwise). Just make sure you turn on the highlight objects option in settings. Alternately you can look up the locations in a walkthrough. Shooting through walls with a silenced weapon is more stealthy than a punch, which can be important for sneaky playthroughs. Sidequests Approximately 4 Praxis kits are awarded only as sidequest rewards (3 if you intend to just knock out Bobby Bao and take it from his body). Certain actions like killing Zeke Sanders or turning down a sidequest can deny you these kits. Locations Detroit *Detroit Downtown Apartments, third floor of the westernmost building (the one with the security gate), inside an illegal augmentation 'chopshop' with a level 5 security door (code to get in: 2356), then hack the level 2 terminal (8221), then hack the level 1 computer (atcod) for the final code (3663) into the area with the kit). * In the sewers beneath Derelict Row. These are accessible from a manhole cover in the bushes along the wall on the right side of the entrance to the first building, or from a manhole in the construction site below the antenna. The kit is in a hidden area accessible by breaking through a wall. Location of wall is shown by Jensen icon in the image. (i.e. the white-bluish arrow at the east end of the map. Enlarge the image for clarity.) 1st visit *Inside a box shortly after exiting an elevator in the Sarif Industries Milwaukee Junction factory. It's fairly hard to miss as it's highly visible and right in the player's path, and the Augmentation tutorial even pops up at that time to discuss Praxis kits. However, if you don't collect it you will miss the chance, as you'll never get to return to the factory later. One may backtrack to this point so long as they have not yet left the factory by means of talking to Faridah Malik. *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5,000 each (on his first visit to the LIMB clinic, Adam is given 5,000 to spend, effectively making the first Praxis kit free if he chooses to buy one). 2nd visit *One in Isaias Sandoval's apartment across the street from Adam's place and is only available if Zeke Sanders survived the encounter in Milwaukee Junction. Go to the street alley in front of Adam's place. Climb up the ladder in the alleyway until you reach the building's entrance. Afterwards, walk to your right to find an open gate that was not available before. The Praxis kit is in the main room, next to a dead guard. The kit is connected to two EMP mines (hidden under the dead guard) that should be disconnected before grabbing the kit (if the player does not have EMP resistance). Note that the trap will not be there if Zeke Sanders has been killed prior to this point; as long as he is alive and conscious, regardless of whether he is jailed or set free, the trap and the Praxis kit, will be there. If you kill or render him unconscious (whilst in the apartment and before disturbing the trap), the trap will be automatically disarmed. *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5,000 each. Hengsha *Behind a breakable wall in the sewers below the Hung Hua Hotel in Hengsha (Enter the sewers from the room next to the lounge on the ground floor. From the ladder down from the hotel, go left and wall is opposite a stack of mattresses). *In the bottom of an elevator shaft in Hengsha Court Gardens (access from the southwest roof via a hackable door or breakable wall or through the upper floor vent shaft on the left of the elevator as you exit). 1st visit *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5,000 each. *From Bobby Bao - the bartender at The Hive. Either search his corpse, or during his side quest. Convince Jaya to make the monthly payment, or pay 5,000 yourself. Note: after completing the sidequest, you can punch out Bobby Bao to get your 5,000 back. Just be ready to run out of there in a hurry... *A reward from Malik after doing the side mission for her. *In the Upper City Labs of the Tai Yong Medical building there is a medical room (Laboratory B-2) accessible from the Lee Geng Memorial Labs. This room is located through a door on the top floor of the Lee Geng Labs (left hand side while facing entrance). The Praxis kit is inside a desk drawer in Laboratory B-2. 2nd visit *LIMB clinic - two can be bought for 5,000 each. *On your second visit to Hengsha, a reward from Doctor Wing's side quest in the LIMB clinic. Montreal * Inside a drawer, in one of the cubicles in the center of the Picus Web workspace, on the same floor as the room 404. Singapore - Omega Ranch *None. Panchaea *There is a LIMB clinic hidden behind a vending machine that can be moved. Two Praxis kits can be purchased there for 5,000 each. After completing your goal in the control tower and riding back down the elevator, pass through the door that has newly been opened. In the area labelled "Ring Section" on your map, there's a side path with a vending machine jamming a door. You will likely need the strength augmentation to move the vending machine and get in. The Missing Link Even though the story of The Missing Link DLC is embedded into the main plot, the Praxis kits earned during it do not carry over to main game. For this reason, the Praxis kits found during The Missing Link are listed separately. Note: If you are playing the Director's Cut, please see Experience By Area: Changes in the Director's Cut version, as the Praxis earned in the Missing Link will carry over, but has a special script check to ensure you don't reach Singapore/The Omega Ranch with more than 61 Praxis points in total. Hei Zhen Zhu Brig, Floor 4 *'1-7': Special "Praxis case" near Adam's body armor with 7 Praxis kits inside. Aft Section, Floor 4 *'8': Container with a Praxis case inside, it can be seen through the window of the control room with the security camera terminal. This is the second control room past the CIC, not the one with the damaged stasis pod. Can be reached from 1) Floor 4 by breaking the fragile wall of the container (it will kill the soldier standing behind it), 2) Floor -1 by stacking 2 crates or with an upgraded jump. Rifleman Bank Station, part I Loading Bay 1 *'9': In the loading bay's second room, on top of the cargo crane holding the blue container (not the room with the boxguard). Reach it by stacking two crates to reach the ladder in the northwest corner of the very first area after you lower the ship ramp. Climb up and through the duct to come out on the first room's crane. Walk across to the far side and find a duct that brings you out onto the crane of the second room, and the Praxis kit will be leaning against an ammo case. Admin Sector, Floor -1 *'10': By default there is a single Praxis kit for sale in Garvin Quinn's shop. Good idea to create a new save game just before talking to him. Activating the Social Enhancer augmentation and using Omega pheromones will drop the price of the standard stock Praxis kit from 5,000 to 2,500 , however you will not be able to obtain kit 11 or 12. *'11 & 12': Activating the Social Enhancer augmentation and using Alpha pheromones will convince Quinn to open a completely new 'special' stock with 2 additional Praxis kits, among other things. Special stock replaces the standard, so buy Praxis kit #10 before you convince him. Kits 10, 11 and 12 will be discounted to 3750 instead of 5,000 if you have completed the Acceptable Losses sidequest on the Hei Zhen Zhu. Detention Camp * 13: On top of the mainframe room in the center of Detention Block B. It can be reached by jumping from the balcony on Floor 3 near the typhoon turret. The turret can be destroyed with an EMP grenade or temporarily disabled with the Stun Gun without causing alarm. To make it to the platform you have to sprint before jumping. It's a bit tricky, but doable after a few tries, even without the jump enhancement augmentation. To get down again just shoot the glass ceiling and fall down to the mainframe room. Alternatively, you can go the opposite route — shoot through the ceiling from within the mainframe room and use the plethora of crates in the area to climb up to the roof. Restricted Wing *'14': Inside the drawer right next to Dr. Tiffany Kavanagh. Rifleman Bank Station, part II Interrogation Wing *'15': On the topmost platform of the elevator shaft. Can be reached either using the Jump Enhancement leg augmentation or by stacking two heavy crates with Move/Throw Heavy Objects augmentation. Maintenance Level *'16': Near the safe inside Quinn's shop. New Game + New Game + is a pretty self-explanatory feature in the Director's Cut version of Human Revolution, in that it essentially allows the player to replay through the story again and again, with previously-acquired Praxis upgrades and all unspent points retained, allowing one to eventually max out Jensen. Video Guides For the first Detroit City visit: ru:Пакет Праксис Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items